Community Fanfiction: All In One
by theChaplinfangirl
Summary: Different separate ficlets on different songs.


Community fan fiction: All In One

PROMPT: Elements and variations of a theme: Drabbles and/or ficlets inspired by songs and/or music

SETTING: Community — AU

GENRE: Drama

PAIRING: Multi

RATING: K+

Fandom: Community

Disclaimer: I do not own the Community trilogy nor who I wish could portray them; which means I do not, for the life of me, own Stephen Fry et al. Sadly.

Warning: Slash and RPF

Pairing(s): Alistair Vonnegut/Ibis, Ibis/Lanvin Dusset, Lanvin Dusset/Alistair Vonnegut, Alistair Vonnegut/OC, Lanvin Dusset/OC, Ibis/OC, Jeffrey O'Cairn/Stephen Hildebrand, Randall Curtis/Alistair Vonnegut, Randall Curtis/OMC, Ibis/Randall Curtis

Rating: As mentioned, K+

Title: All In One

Author: theChaplinfangirl

A/N: All of these drabbles and ficlets are based on songs I've heard. Most are centered around the _Community_ characters. May also contain occasional RPFs, because I'm still not hot enough for Stephen/Elliot — what should have happened is Stephen/Jeffrey…oh no, I confused them _again_!

Ficlet 01: Song 01 — Traversez le chemin(French song, from the movie _Springtime for the Cow-herders_ )

Pairing: Ibis/Lanvin Dusset(pre-slash)

It was already afternoon in Sorcery World London, and Ibis was getting agitated because he'd sent Lanvin Dusset out to go shopping for more ingredients for their potion to make Halloween decorations.

Potions, you should understand, dear reader(s), is essential to everything; curing scabs and/or any form of injury — namely outer injuries, for drinking games, for casting spells — as Ibis and Lanvin were trying to do right then and there, for making people fall in love with you — as Jeffrey O'Cairn and his partner-in-crime, Stephen Hildebrand, were trying to do yesterday, before being discovered and therefore being punished by Ibis, because they found out that said person and Lanvin were getting closer than they expected; cure a hangover, and a bunch of other uses. Only you need the exact correct ingredients, so that's how come Ibis was waiting, and getting agitated, at Lanvin's tardiness on getting back to Alistair Vonnegut's flat.

"You don't have to be so worried, Ibis, we're sure that he'll get back before you realize!" Stephen poked his head in the kitchen and said perkily to Ibis, who was still pacing around, his hands behind his back, "it's not that the dark cult wants him again. They better not, otherwise Alistair's gonna blow them up!"

Ibis, who was already suffering from withdrawal from killing Stephen right then and there, suddenly heard a noise. It was coming from the study, as usual.

"You wait, Stephen," he said darkly, "I _will_ kill you when your sister's not looking!"

"How 'bout let me look after the stove?"

"Oh, alright, unless you stop bugging me like Cera!"

"Deal."

Ibis rolled his eyes at Stephen and went towards the study, which was almost across from the kitchen.

The study was full of people, or rather, his fellow sorcerers. Stansa, Cera, Alistair, and Jeffrey were all inside; Jeffrey gazing at the monitor, which was almost like an altar, but with 3-D imaging, Cera trying to check through every single sorcery book Alistair has in his bookshelves, Stansa trying to make the place much tidier and failing because every five seconds, a new book will fall from the shelves, thanks to Cera; and last but not least, Alistair, ignoring all the chaos around him and deep in conversation with Jeff.

And that's why when Ibis entered, hardly anyone even noticed him, if you don't count Alistair and Jeffrey in, that is.

"You done with the potion?" Alistair looked up and asked, his intense silver eyes glimmering.

Ibis looked hard at him. "Oh, yes, sure, because Stephen's there to interrupt me!" he shouted, now alerting everyone to his presence.

Cera looked up as well, after throwing another book off the self.

"Well, consider yourself lucky, Ibis, because I'm the one to find this perfect book on what kinds of potion-based decorations are the best for All Saints Day." she snapped, then smirked as a bright flash of white light was seen outside the door. "I think he's back."

Lanvin was in the dining room when Ibis finally poked his head out of the crowded study. And he, Lanvin that is, is actually heading towards the kitchen, where Stephen was staying for the moment.

All of a sudden, Stephen got out of there. "Aah, hiya there, Lanvin!" he beamed, "I was just looking after the ingredients when you suddenly came back. Ibis's in the study though."

Right at this moment, there was a bright flash of light aqua blue aura and Ibis appeared, right in front of them.

"Now I'm here, and Lanvin, tell me you found the roots?"

Lanvin flushed. "Er…"

Stephen cracked up and ran away back to the study, before Ibis could kill him.

Ibis was speechless. Sometimes he still couldn't understand why, exactly, did he and Lanvin became a couple.

o.o.O.O.o.o

End ficlet

A/N: This ficlet is mainly written to just amuse you all, because _Community and the New Trainee(or, Sorcery and the Charming Spirit)_ is really getting dark. Please r/r.

Ficlet review: So because Lanvin is not British, and he didn't know how to say 'roots' in English, this happened.


End file.
